


Denial Isn't Just A River [2]

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Version 2: Conner and Ethan have a conversation.  Challenge: for the prompt: Conner/Kira; "I'm NOT in love with her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial Isn't Just A River [2]

"I'm NOT in love with her," said Conner hotly.

"Would the world end if you just told her?" Ethan countered.

"No, the world wouldn't end, but she'd pretty much kill me and thanks but no thanks, not looking forward to the death thing." Conner sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "'Sides, if she didn't kill me, Trent would."

"What, you're scared of Trent now?"

Conner looked offended and horrified all at once. "What? _Hell_ no."

"So just tell her, would you? Worst comes to worst, she laughs in your face. Best-case scenario, she drops everything and runs off to the Caribbean with you or something." Conner frowned, and Ethan touched his arm lightly. "Dude, I was just kidding about the running away thing."

"How come whenever you mention telling her, I totally feel like running away?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're scared to be in love with her."

"Dude, it's Kira. She's been my best friend for two years now."

"Exactly. And that's why you're scared. You don't want things to change."

"Would you?"

"They're already changing, Conner. Face it. Things haven't been the same in a long, long time."

"Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe without her, dude."

Ethan nodded his sympathy.

"And I feel bad, 'cause Trent's my friend, too, but I've loved her longer than he has, and..." He groaned loudly and looked like he wanted to rip his hair out. "It's complicated."

"You have to do something, or you'll drive yourself completely crazy," said Ethan sagely. This time it was Conner's turn to nod in understanding. "Hey, man, if it doesn't work out, you know I'm still here for you, right?"

"Right, dude," said Conner, and he flashed his friend a half smile. It was completely sincere, but he simply couldn't work up the energy to give Ethan a full one.

They both heard the bell of the door and both turned to see Kira coming in, a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. She crossed the room to them. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

Conner took a deep breath. "Kira, there's something I have to tell you..."


End file.
